


【PB】Before Sunrise

by smilemarbles



Category: Singto Prachaya - Fandom, U-Prince Series ตอน เฟิร์สคลาส, bm - Fandom, crossover - Fandom, nathanaboon, pitcher - Fandom, ตอน เฟิร์สคลาส
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【PB】Before Sunrise

※了結empire心願之作

※單身王子衍伸角色借用：PitcherXBm

※紀錄一個早晨的生理過程

 

這篇文章跟單身王子一點關係也沒有。

這篇預計還會長篇番外

 

。

Pitcher睁开眼睛的时候寝室一片昏暗，现在是凌晨五点，精简设计的木质座钟反射着温

暖的光，五点，平时这个时候Pitcher仍在深睡，不知道为何自己醒了更不知道自己到底

要干嘛，睁开眼镜看着天花板角落微微的夜灯发呆，床单是薄的，开了暖气让四肢不陷

入冰冷的碰触，Pitcher想起今天是连休的第一天。

 

有鉴于他自己良好表现及优良功绩，破例的，局里命令他进行一段假期，为了不久到来

的忙碌季节、Pitcher所幸给自己放了几天假。

 

他左边的位置磨蹭的举动，睡的熟的伴侣刚从实验室结束忙碌的课程，他的爱人在学校

是一个长相冷艳又严肃的教授，Pitcher在微光中看着爱人微微露出床单的头发，他甚

至想不起自己当初交往的原因，缠绵过多的日子把青涩的过往都覆盖着，他穿过爱人的

手指并握住，跳动的温度很美好，甚至，Pitcher觉得自己是爱到魔障。

 

Pitcher的闷骚程度连他自己都受不了，禁欲的时候冷酷的时候，Pitcher像个孩子的时

候却只有爱人看过的珍贵模样，Pitcher将自己的身体离他的爱人又靠近了，脱离被单

感觉的冷让他想缠绵这温暖又只属于自己的体温，Pitcher觉得自己的下半身有点抬头。

 

他想冲水，勃起让他感到糟糕，嘛，发情男人与爱人相拥的清晨。

 

 

下了床，裸身的男人一丝不挂踏入浴室，昨晚情事洗净后裸睡的两人回味着久违激情，

Pitcher对于Bm这个爱人只有占有欲，他想霸占着Bm一切却知道自己不能太过，浴室的

水声吵醒正在睡的Bm，摸着一旁仍有余温却不见踪迹的男人，Bm脸红的看着浴室方向

，他知道Pitcher在里面冲水，这个大清早想必是冷水或着半温不冷，睡眼惺忪的他看着

身旁的电子钟，仍然感觉寒冷的室温让他不想离开床单，他怕冷也怕自己睡不够让低血

压刺激脑袋，淋浴间洒落的水声分散他的专心，Pitcher在浴室里面真的是冲凉吗？

 

 

昨天晚上他们两个，疯狂做爱程度彷佛下一秒就世界末日。

 

过了这么久彼此仍然感觉激情，很可贵不是？连他自己都备感惊讶不说，Pitcher的发

情期就像吃了三十五粒药然后勃起不只五天的那样的持久，为什么每一次在操翻自己

的时候眼神都是这么高潮，真不科学，甚至，Bm觉得Pitcher大概是人體电动马达。

 

浴室的水声嘎然而止，Bm想反射性闭上眼睛却又觉得不对，今天是连假的第一天难道

不是火辣的过着情欲的世界，然后他高潮在Pitcher心里作为美妙的开端吗？他方才甚

至幻想了两个人无法克制地以后背式扶着床头做爱然后操翻整个清晨，噢！天啊，他

竟觉得自己饥渴的反射过于可怕而陷入轮回幻想当中，他必须做点什么让一切得到预

计的是放才行。

 

**

 

Pitcher一踏出浴室就看到Bm抓着床单欲言又止，裸体的男人滴着水珠放任春光外泄，

擦着头发，Bm的沉思让他费解却不打算进一步询问，而下一刻当对方看着自己眼神这

么诚恳的时候他又不确定了，直视自己的眼神湿润的就像昨晚快高潮的样子。

 

Pitcher莫名懵住让他不由自主的再度勃起，靠近的爱人说挑逗就主动摸上自己大腿，

不由自主，停下擦拭的Pitcher不想拒绝的任由对方抚摸，画风转变速度太快让Pitcher

上一秒还在晃神下一秒就被温热的口腔席卷了大脑，严重当机的看着伴侣为自己口活的

专注，他摸向对方的硬处跟着抚摸滑动，Bm克制不住呻吟，男人充满厚茧的指尖摩擦

他的时候他只想尖叫，他想要多一点，他放开嘴部动作转而接吻，牵制住的姿势让他被

压回床头，Pitcher爱抚着，腾出左手他摸向暗柜，按摩棒挤上了润滑液有点滑，将按摩

棒塞入Bm的身体看着他慢慢接受扩充的脸，很骚很操很想淫荡，扩充的段速渐渐加强，

Bm被快感支配着，带着温度的玩具让他前列腺起了反应，抽插之间，他呻吟着并紧抓着

男人手臂达到一个小高潮。

 

按摩棒被丢到一旁关上震动，Bm意犹未尽的用脚掌摩擦着男人私处，他想要的Pitcher偏

爱折磨他，明明操的时候毫不留情却总爱先让他被前戏折腾，累瘫的躺在床上张开双腿，

他想要Pitcher操翻他，甚至，他想要被彻底的充满后昏睡过去。

 

这该死的男人跟他的凶器。

 

 

Bm的眼神让Pitcher压上了他的身体，亢奋的吻痕布满，连带的动作让欲望浓烈的开启第

二波，深深的挺入让彼此都满足地叫着，折着爱人大腿往前挺入的他只希望彼此都能爽到

彻底，Bm被操的颤抖，从原本的快速到求饶的慢速度，他们俩跟着律动一起喘息。

 

Pitcher在他的体内升温，他好热、好烫。

他甚至觉得已经融化，就像无数高潮正准备从体内爆炸。

 

换了姿势，他俯瞰着男人挺入自己的表情，这样的男人性感的让人发指，就像被自己勾引

的理智失去而撕毁衬衫的男人，一直是让自己想诱惑又怕被操哭却爱挑战的理由，「就快

到了吗？再多一点、多一点……」夹紧着移动身体，Bm忘我地叫着，他暂停一下艰难的

滑出男人硬处并且抽掉保险套，难得的他想要更激烈的拥有，「难得啊…就…一次……

Pitcher射进来……」高潮让他将自己彻底释放，一个空白，男人射在他体内的热让他脑袋

一蹋胡涂，被射了，被男人体液充满的全身发烫颤抖着高潮的顶点。

 

迷迷糊糊昏睡前，Bm满足的说了句我爱你。

 

曾经，有人对Bm问过，男友活很好是怎样的体验？

而Bm只是看着一旁的Pitcher与身上的军警制服口干舌燥，害羞地闭上眼睛。

 

 


End file.
